2019 in Memoriam: A Loud House Fan Fic story
Plot Summary: Lincoln's feeling depressed, sorrowful and heartbroken since he found out that 1 of his most favorite movie actors, Peter Fonda passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 79 this year on Friday, August 16. In memoriam of the actor behind Burnett Stone in the original classic Thomas and the Magic Railroad back on Wednesday, July 26, 2000. The living room Ronnie Anne walks around on her way to the living room. Ronnie Anne: [Whistling Zip A Dee Doo Dah] Ronnie Anne stops right by Lincoln who's sitting right on the sofa with a depressed, sorrowful and heartbroken look on his face. Ronnie Anne: Whistling A Bit Lincoln: Depressingly Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lincoln." Lincoln: Up "Oh, hey, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "What seems to be the matter here?" Lincoln: "Well, uh, it's kinda-" Ronnie Anne: "Oh come on, Lincoln, you know you can tell me, it's gonna be-my word is that I'm pretty sure it's not that important." Lincoln: "You-You know the talented movie actor who played the part of Burnett Stone in the original classic Thomas and the Magic Railroad back on Wednesday, July 26, 2000?" Ronnie Anne: "You mean Peter Fonda?" Lincoln: "Yeah, well, he-" Ronnie Anne: "He got a job as a spokesman in a television commercial?" Lincoln: "No, he-" Ronnie Anne: "He retired from acting? I know the real feeling." Lincoln: "He passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 79." Ronnie Anne: "Wow, that really is super important." Lincoln: "The movie actor behind Burnett Stone in Thomas and the Magic Railroad passed away, it just isn't fair at all." Lincoln: Silently Ronnie Anne: "Oh my word, I'm terribly sorry this happened, when did he pass away?" Lincoln: "This year, Friday, August 16." Ronnie Anne: "Man, that's tragically depressing." Lincoln: "Yeah right, it sure is, you know." Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, it really is, but hey, at least Thomas, Percy and their good friends are still around, right?" Lincoln: "Yeah, I guess so." Ronnie Anne: "Come on, Lincoln, let's go get some pumpkin spice cookies and chocolate lava cocoa to make it better, that always helps me when I'm having 1 of those days." Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch, Ronnie Anne, I would like that." Ronnie Anne: "Right, come on, Lincoln, let's go right to the kitchen and the dining room." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go right into the kitchen and the dining room and prepare themselves pumpkin spice cookies and chocolate lava cocoa. Lincoln (speaking to the viewers): "Just in case you haven't realized, yes, of course, it's official, the movie actor behind Burnett Stone in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Peter Fonda, passed away, but the memories of his talented career will live on in our hearts and minds, rest in heavenly peace, Peter, I sure hope you're having a super thrilling time with Rip Torn, Richard Williams, Cameron Boyce, Valerie Harper, Carol Channing, Luke Perry and Russi Taylor in the skies of heaven right now." Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, who are you speaking to?" Lincoln: "It's nothing, Ronnie Anne, nobody important in particular." Category:Fan Fic Tributes Category:The Loud House